Of Magic and Barcodes
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: Yu Gi OhDark Angel Crossover. AU Based during Battle City. A secret from Yugi and his friends past comes back with a vengence threatens them as Marik tries to claim the power of the pharoah. :DISCONTINUED:


A.N- I do not own Dark Angel or Yu Gi Oh. This story is not a fusion I am simply taking characters and situations from the Dark Angel verse and mixing them into Yu Gi Oh. Max does NOT exist, nor does Zack e.c.t. Lydecker does as do others. Takes place during the battle city tournament.

Prologue

Some would say that the most unusual thing to happen in Yugi Mouto's life was solving the millennium puzzle and becoming fused with a five thousand year old pharaoh. It had surprised Yugi- how can a genetic super soldier be a reincarnation of someone who had lived that long ago.

That would be the most unusual thing in Yugi's life. Of course he couldn't remember most of it. He had had amnesia since the escape, which was why according to Seto Kaiba he was so normal. Well normal as Yugi can be. Seto Kaiba was one as well and one would think that being brothers would make the pair closer. But Kaiba chose to forget that past, a past Mokuba having been a baby couldn't remember.

The past to Kaiba is best left buried.

It was somehow very amazing that the majority of Yugi's family turned up in Domino, Japan. Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Anzu and Ryou were like him as well. An amazing coincidence, but given what they knew about ancient magic and millennium items it could hardly be dismissed as that.

Yugi was content to let that past remained buried and so were the others. But they were not going to get a choice.

---

Maximillion Pegasus was sipping a spritzer and giggling at his cartoons. Quite a weird sight you would think for an adult but then Pegasus was partially unhinged. Once the wielder of the millennium eye he had found out all about the unusual connections.

And now it had been stolen, Pegasus was quite willing to do anything to get it back.

"Sir" Croquet had come into the room and there was somebody standing just behind him. "Your 'guest' has arrived"

"Merci Croquet"

Pegasus smiled and stood, opening his arms though the guest didn't seem to want to play along here.

"Welcome, I do hope your flight was alright"

"I did not come here to talk" The voice was cold and had no amusement, no kindness to seem human. Colonel Donald Lydecker's cold blue eyes seemed to freeze the room at this. Lydecker had come all the way from America, the only reason he was even talking to this inept fool was because he had revealed information about Manticore.

Manticore was a government organization that created genetically enhanced super soldiers in order to attains its goals. These transgenics were taught loyalty for Manticore and from the moment they could walk taught to be soldiers.

Except for one unit, younger than the others. Twelve of their transgenics, X5's as they were called had escaped.

The unit had been the crème of the crop, the best of the best. And it was Lydecker's job to hunt them down.

And Pegasus had information that would help him do just that.

"All business and no play makes Donny boy a dull, dull boy" Pegasus pouted. "All right, what do you know about the card duelling competitions?"

Lydecker didn't see the relevance but decided to humour Pegasus. For now.

"It is a game requiring superior strategizing, tactical ability" Bare basics. "Why is this important?"

Pegasus laughed and leaned forward. "Because Donny boy- it is the answer to all your problems!"

---

_Soon I shall have my revenger over the pharaoh _Marik thought as he looked out upon the water his boat was sailing on. All those years wasted serving a pharaoh would soon be over and he would have the power.

---

Seto Kaiba sat in his office while his younger brother Mokuba watched the TV. Mokuba had no idea of their past and as long as Yugi kept his mouth shut he would never know.

It was safer this way, to pretend he hated them all, rather than Colenel Lydecker discovering the truth about them being here in Japan.

Kaiba leaned over his laptop and if anyone had been behind him they would have seen a barcode.

T.B.C

This was probably a bad idea, but oh well. Please review, and flames will be used to cook marshmallows.


End file.
